prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 018
Schoolgirl Sarah Roberts is given a lift from school by a man who claims to know her father, but he drives her to a deserted country road and rapes her. Barbara tells Vera that Monnie has asked her to smuggle some goods in, though she isn't sure what they are: she is to make a phone call to a friend of Monica's and ask for the delivery of her "special things". Instead of phoning a friend of Monica's, Barbara phones her own friend Alice and asks for a parcel to be delivered but addressed to her. This cleverly means that Vera will have to let the parcel through and catch Barbara handing it over to Monica. Vera and Jean clash over Jean's concern to see whether there is a letter for Lynn to cheer her up in hospital: Vera dismisses Lynn as a "waste of time". Sarah's mother is shown on the phone to a friend (the connection established by having her gazing at a huge photo of Sarah on top of her escritoire), she worries that Sarah hasn't come home but her husband discourages her from phoning the police. Jean visits Lynn in hospital: at first Lynn ignores her but she manages to get her to talk by asking her how her parents would feel about her suicide attempt. Jean offers to write to her parents for her and insists that Lynn should give Steve Wilson another chance as he still wants to defend her. Sarah's father agrees to phone the police just as she arrives home: she goes straight upstairs claiming she fell over on the way home to explain her bruises. Her parents hear the shower running and call upstairs to Sarah not to take to long. Greg wants to know why Karen didn't tell him about her abortion, and betrays his jealousy that there might be something going on between her and her new lawyer. Steve goes to hospital to interview Lynn in hospital. Jean invites Greg to dinner. Vera pretends to check the parcel for Barbara in reception, which contains a doll in a shoe box. Sarah stays off school and when her father has gone to work, she tells her mother what happened to her. Vera wants to know why Barbara hasn't handed over the parcel: she calims to be just about to plant it in Monica's cell, so Vera will have to think up a reason for a search. Doreen scans the newspaper for jobs and tells Franky to wait for her while she goes and sees if she can get an interview. Vera pretends she has overheard the women talking about escaping, so Erica orders a spot check. Drugs are found in Monnie's cell. A detective and a policewoman interview Sarah at home about the rape: they are disappointed to find that Sarah's mother washed her uniform destroying any possibility of forensic evidence. Vera challenges Barbara for more details for the name of Monica's contact, and wants to know where the rest of the drugs are, as she knows the doll would have held more drugs than were found. Erica reels off a long list of increased security measures to make sure no more drugs get into the prison. Instead of getting a job, Doreen picks up Toddy to have somewhere to stay and comes back to collect Franky. Sarah is upset at the thought of a trial if the man who raped her is caught. Barbara demands Vera should arrange for her to have a colour TV in her cell. Bea announces that she doesn't believe Monica was guilty and says that whoever framed her will be sorry. Sarah's mother Catherine vows to avenge her daughter. Notes *This episode had a first for prisoner - the story of the Roberts family. This is the first time a story that started outside the prison. Until now, all stories involved either workers from the prison, or inmates.Category:Episodes Category:1979 Episodes